Fantasías
by Dianuuka
Summary: Booth no puede dormir, y recurre a un método para conciliar el sueño...
1. Hoover

Hola! espero que se encuentren bien, es mi primer fic de este estilo me dio pena escribirlo :$ espero que les guste. Mis otros fics Del otro lado del mundo y Por una tonteria no los he actualizado por falta de inspiración...

Bones no me pertenece y blah...se saben lo demas

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth no podía dormir, se encontraba en su cama dando vueltas sin conseguir nada, se había puesto a "contar borreguitos" sin éxito y hasta un vaso de leche tibia se puso hacer.<p>

No tenía ninguna preocupación, Parker no estaba enfermo, Huesos estaba en su apartamento, y no tenía deudas. No se explicaba el motivo de su insomnio.

Pensó en la última opción para poder dormir: masturbarse. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero se sentía raro, como un chico perdedor que no podía conseguir a alguna chica, él era el gran Seeley Booth y podía tener a la chica que quisiera en ese momento.

Saco del cajón del buro una cemita, se la coloco en la mano, saco su miembro y empezó a mover la mano. Pensaba en alguna fantasía pero no lograba concentrarse, hasta que su mente se detuvo en un escote, en el escote que esa tarde llevaba Huesos. Cuando lo vio se sintió como un adolecente con un ejército de hormonas desfilando.

Cerró los ojos y se puso a fantasear…

_Brennan entraba a su oficina, a entregarle el papeleo del caso, llevaba aquel escote que lo volvía loco. Hacía mucho calor, en no traía saco y tenía la camisa un poco desabrochada, mientras que su corbata estaba botada en el piso._

_Brennan se acerco a la puerta pero no para salir, sino para cerrarla con seguro junto con la persiana, regreso al escritorio, se puso enfrente de el, hecho su cuello atrás, dejando ver la blanca piel._

_¿No crees que hace demasiado calor?- pregunto Brennan con una voz ronca y provocativa, bajo la mano por su cuello, hasta llegar al escote y roso sus pechos._

_Booth sentía que el pantalón le empezaba a apretar_

_Siento más calor cuando me hablas así- le dijo el agente poniéndose enfrente de ella_

_Brennan se limito a sonreír para después besarlo con pasión._

_La antropóloga le arranco los pocos botones que quedaban de la camisa de Booth, le acariciaba el pecho. Mientras este le saco la blusa, dejando ver su sonten color negro._

_Booth ataco al cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo, ella lo acariciaba, bajo la mano hasta la hebilla, la desabrocho, después el pantalón y empezó a sobar la entrepierna del agente- parece que Boothy está despierto-_

_Tu lo pones así-Booth deslizo la mano por el pecho hasta los senos y los empezó a masajear, apretándolos, quito el sujetador y los volvió a acariciar para lego sustituir su mano por la boca, besándolos y mordiéndolos, Brennan soltaba pequeños gemidos…._

_Bajo besando su abdomen, hasta encontrarse con el pantalón, lo desabrocho rápido, junto con las bragas._

_Regreso a su abdomen, mordiéndolo, yendo hacia abajo, empezó a besar la entre pierna, pasando de vez en cuando la lengua por el clítoris, seguía moviendo la lengua, cada vez más rápido, haciendo que Brennan moviera la cadera hacia su boca, estaba a punto del orgasmo, Booth se dio cuenta y le dio un pequeña mordida, ella grito su nombre…_

_Volvió a su boca, haciendo un beso muy apasionado…._

_Quiero sentir a Boothy dentro de mí...-gimió la antropóloga en el oído del ex. Ranger_

_Booth la embistió en el momento que le mordió el labio, la forense soltó un grito, se empezó a mover rápido, haciendo que Brennan gritara cada vez mas alto, ella tenía las manos en la espalda de él, le enterraba las uñas debido a la fuerza que llevaba._

_Volvió a alcanzar el orgasmo con el nombre del agente en sus labios. Booth se corrió poco después…_

_Han sido los mejores orgasmos de vida- dijo con la voz agitada…._

_Dímelo a mi-Booth se quito de encima de ella_

_Cuando se terminaron de vestir Booth aun tenia la mirada llena de lujuria_

_Gracias tigre-lo beso apasionadamente- cuando se dio la vuelta el agente le dio una nalgada, eso ya le pertenecía._

Booth se había quedado profundamente dormido, tal vez necesitaba relajarse, y muy pronto seria fuera de sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Waaa de verdad no se como pude escribir esto, viendo lo bien creo que no es M... pfff bueno amenazaz,criticas,sugerencia,peticion,saludo o lo que gusten<em> pushen el votoncito :]<em>


	2. Jeffersonian

Hola gente! tiempo sin actualizar, espero que les guste a mino pero bueno...

el capitulo fue genial, a excepcion de la muerte de Niguel D: y luego la gran duda tuvieron sexo o no?

Bones no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente fue normal, papeleo, papeleo y mas papeleo. Después de una jornada de trabajo y de no ver a su compañera (porque si lo hacía tendría un problema, una revolución hormonal). Decidió ir a su casa a descansar, no había asesinatos y no tenía nada importante que hacer, así que se dirigió a su departamento. Hizo palomitas de microondas, saco la cerveza (como 3 botellas), se saco los pantalones, es saco, la camisa y corbata y se quedo en bóxer. Se tumbo en el sofá y se dispuso a ver SPN, pasarían un partido de basquetbol, Chicago Bull vs. L.A.<p>

El partido fue bueno, el bote de palomitas voló y solo quedaba la mitad de una cerveza. Cambio a todos los canales para ver si había algo bueno en la tele, pero solo había cosas que no le gustaban.

Decidió irse a dormir, no tenía sueño, se le había espantado; intento conseguirlo contando borregos, pensando que haría mañana, cantando…pero no lo conseguía. Tenía que recurrir a un método que le agradaba, claro que le agradaba pero ya no estaba para esos trotes, ni cuando era un adolecente que demarraba hormonas lo hacía tan frecuente.

Se puso un poco de crema en las manos, para luego llevarlas a su miembro y empezar a frotar. Su imaginación voló al instante.

_Brennan estaba en el laboratorio, todos se habían ido, y como siempre ella se quedo al último. Booth iba por ella para llevarla a cenar, porque, seguramente no había comido nada. La encontró en el limbo revisando unos restos, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que sintió las fuertes manos de Booth sobre sus hombros._

_Es hora de ir a cenar- anuncio el agente_

_Aun no término de revisar estos restos- dijo Brennan sin voltearse, sintiendo a ese hombre detrás de ella causándole un escalofrío._

_No me importa- Booth movió sus manos de los hombros a la cintura, tratando de cargarla, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano pues Brennan hizo fuerza, lo que ocasiono que el hueso que revisaba callera a los pies de Booth._

_Permíteme- Booth se agacho por el hueso, alzo la mirada y se encontró con las piernas de la antropóloga, ya que traía falda facilitaba la vista, Booth se quedo idiotizado_

_Levanto el hueso, pegándose a ella, acorralándola, haciendo que sus nalgas chocaran con la fría plancha_

_La empezó a besar apasionadamente, como si no hubiese mañana, acaricio lentamente todo su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, bajo a besarle el cuello, al contacto la piel de la antropóloga se erizo._

_Rápidamente se deshizo de la bata, para más tarde luchar con la blusa que obstruía la vista y el tacto._

_Ella, ni tarde ni perezosa, desfajo al agente, para meter las manos el pecho y sentir esos perfectos músculos bien trabajados, bajo un poco más la mano, hasta el enorme bulto que se formo en el pantalón del agente. Booth la cargo de cajita de cerveza (tomándola de las nalgas y cargándola) colocándola sobre la plancha, tirando todos los huesos, Brennan iba a protestar, pero fue callada por una mano del agente posada en su seno, acariciándolo frenéticamente. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. La antropóloga gemía en el oído del agente, haciéndolo excitar más, le quito el sujetador, y se dirigió a los senos, mordiéndolos, succionándolos y acariciándolos. Bajo la mano hasta los muslos, llegando a la entre pierna, acariciaba despacio, torturándola._

_Booth…quiero que te corras en mi…-dijo apretado su erección y mordiendo su oreja_

_Booth se bajo los pantalones con todo y bóxers, la embistió con fuerza, haciendo que Brennan gritara, se empezó a mover mas y mas rápido, los dos estaban muy cerca de llegar…._

Booth se había quedado dormido, un buen método para relajarse

* * *

><p>Espero qu eles halla gustado, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía<p>

_amenazaz, sugerencia,petición, saludo , critica, o lo que sea ya saben donde_


End file.
